


Lawyers in Love

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, But they're not really enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jon is a Public Defender, Sansa is a Prosecutor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Defense Attorney Jon Snow sits on one side of the aisle and Prosecutor Sansa Stark sits on the other.  He does not like her, not one little bit.  He only stares at her because she infuriates him, gets under his skin.  He is certainly not attracted to her.Sansa likes winning cases but she likes seeing Jon Snow riled up even more maybe.  But, they certainly would never be friends.  She's convinced he hates her so they will never friends...and she is certainly not attracted to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an addition to my Career Day Romance Series. I'm thinking this will have 2 chapters, 3 at most.
> 
> And that freaking Jackson Browne song has been going through my head ever since I started on this last week so I decided to go with that title.

Jon’s stoic countenance quickly became a broody scowl and his jaw clenched in annoyance as he watched her enter from the doors at the back of the courtroom.

 _Grrr…her again_.

She glided gracefully towards the front where he stood at the podium awaiting the judge’s permission to begin. Her high heels clicked on the tiled floor while her black pencil skirt clung to her curvaceous hips like a second skin and her soft blue blouse that matched her eyes peeped out from her suit jacket.

 _Stop staring at her, you idiot_.

Her soft, full lips and long, manicured nails were painted red. But it was her hair that he could never seem to stop staring at. Her long fiery red mane was piled up on top of her head in an elegant bun with only one stray tendril hanging down which curled at the end. Jon really wanted to see what all that hair looked like hanging down her back…her naked back.

 _No. No, I don’t. I can’t stand her_.

“I’m terribly sorry I’m late, Your Honor,” she chirped in her sweetest voice, those baby blues demurely cast downwards while the most dazzling smile appeared on her lips.

Old Judge Mormont glanced up from where he’d been scribbling on his notepad at the bench and gave her an indulgent smile, like an uncle would give his favorite niece.

“That’s quite alright, General Stark. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, Your Honor.”

 _Oh, for fuck’s sake, he’s already eating out of the palm of her hand_.

Jon sighed and looked over at his client. _Well, you’re a bit of a shit anyway_ , he thought giving the Baratheon brat another once over. _But I’ll still try my best_.

Mormont turned and looked at Jon as though he’d just noticed him…even though he’d been standing there for the past seven minutes.

“Ready, Counselor?”

“Yes, Your Honor.”

“Very well. Proceed, General Stark.”

Thirty minutes later, ADA Stark picked up her leather briefcase and shot him a smug grin before she marched out of the courtroom like a queen.

Joffrey, the brat…the freshly convicted brat, was raging as the court officers were preparing to take him into custody to serve his 45 days before starting his court-ordered counseling.

“I thought you were going to get this dismissed!” he screamed at Jon before he started bawling like a baby.

 _No,_ you _thought I was going to get this dismissed. You’re fortunate they agreed to reduce the charge to a misdemeanor._

Jon nodded to Mormont and grabbed his satchel, making his way out into the hallway.

Ever since Sansa Stark had joined the District Attorney’s office last September, Jon Snow had had more than a few run ins with her…and been handed more than a few defeats by her. He respected that she was an excellent attorney. She was every bit as passionate about her work as a prosecutor as Jon was about his as a public defender.

But she grated on his nerves. She was just too… _perfect_. She was always dressed to impress. Her demeanor was always exactly what the situation warranted. She never seemed to lose her temper…unlike Jon. She won over judges and juries with her courteous behavior and winning smiles like it was a piece of cake.

Even the couple of times Jon had managed to come out on top against her, she’d congratulated him like one professional to another. Well, there was a bit of stiffness in her praise when she lost and her eyes would narrow a bit…but Jon could hardly say anything about that. Nobody liked to lose a case.

He often wondered what it would be like to sit on the same side of the aisle as Sansa. He wondered what it would be like to work together. He’d seen her and some of the other prosecutors with their heads together discussing something and he thought it might be nice to be over there next to her. If only to find out if her hair smelled as good as it looked. But they weren’t on the same side of the aisle.

And thus, the rivalry.

He’d almost claim it was a friendly rivalry but there was something about Sansa. She just seemed to twist him in ways he never expected. He couldn’t seem to think straight around her for one thing. And he couldn’t seem to stop staring at her for another. He’d tried to avoid looking at her when they were arguing a case but eye contact was important in their line of work. If you couldn’t meet the prosecutor’s eyes, they’d smell blood in the water. And an attorney like Sansa new how to make a meal of you then.

“Tough luck, Snow,” he heard as soon as he walked into the hallway.

Jon rolled his eyes and stalked over to where she was standing. She’d been chatting with a couple of cops but had made a point of calling out to him.

“If Mormont would’ve listened to my argument, I could’ve got the officer’s testimony barred…” he began.

“Jon...Jon, Jon, Jon…are we bitter?” she teased.

That was another thing-the teasing tone she adopted around him sometimes. It drove him up the wall. And made him horny. _No, it doesn’t!_

She sashayed over and asked, “Are you really that sorry to see Joffrey Baratheon go serve a little time and see a therapist? That poor girl was too scared to come testify against him.”

“No,” he admitted. “It was…” He cleared his throat. He hated confessing this out loud, mostly because she’d lap it up. “It was very generous of you to offer a plea bargain for the lesser offense.”

“But your client still wanted the hearing.”

“My client still wanted the hearing…because he’s an idiot and a total dick.”

She laughed then, a full-throated sound that thrilled him for some reason. _No, it does not!_

“Well, he can’t say he didn’t have good counsel. You did all you could, Jon. Can’t win ‘em all.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Sansa. How many convictions have you got in the past month? The rumor going around the PD’s office is you’re trying to break Tarth’s record.”

“Oh…I don’t know about that. Brienne would be hard to top. I’m just lucky they keep tossing me softballs, I guess.”

“Softballs? So, _first_ you say I did well but _then_ you’re saying the case was an easy win for you.”

“You did well considering what you were handed, I mean. Or, do you really expect me to believe you thought Joffrey was innocent? See you around, Counselor,” she said with a wink before heading back over to one of the cops she’d been chatting with when he walked out.

He eyed the handsome officer in his uniform. Tall, well-built though slender with wavy brown hair and golden eyes. He put his arm around Sansa’s waist and they continued chatting as they exited the courthouse.

 _Figures. Not that I care_ , Jon huffed before he strode off in the other direction.

 

* * *

 

 

“What I’m saying,” he growled, “is _State v. Redwyne_ is in fact _completely_ applicable here! If you would just look at the…”

“Mr. Snow, I’ve made my ruling,” Judge Pycelle said with a prissy little sniff.

His glare could’ve melted the paint off the walls and Sansa subconsciously fanned herself with the brief she’d been clutching to her heaving chest. She could feel the heat in her cheeks from the blush that no doubt stained them.

_Why do I find him so unbelievably hot when he's riled up like this?_

They’d been arguing this motion in chambers for the past ten minutes. Sansa felt a bit dizzy from the intensity of it…but even more so from staring at Jon. She had to admit he was something else when he was roused. She’d seen him pissed before but never quite like this.

He’d gotten so frustrated while they argued that he’d pulled the tie from his manbun and let his hair down. Sansa could scarcely think of any of her counterpoints after that. All she could think about was running her hands through those luscious, dark curls…and directing his head down towards her breasts.

_I certainly am not thinking about that!_

Jon was a gifted attorney and extremely fiery in his defense of his clients…even the total shit bags. But he played fair and didn’t resort to the sort of tactics that some lawyers had a reputation for stooping to. Sansa respected that. She respected him professionally and personally.

And, she also thought he was incredibly hot.

_No, I don’t. I mean, sure…he’s got amazing hair like some sort of model and his intense gazes leave me feeling a bit flustered. I prefer him with his neatly trimmed beard and  I think his glasses add the right amount of approachability. And his body is obviously cut…not that I’ve really noticed._

She had sometimes wondered what it’d be like to get to know Jon Snow outside the courtroom. Maybe go and have a drink together and discuss a case…on a strictly professional basis of course.

But that wouldn’t happen because for some reason he seemed to loathe her. Sansa really didn’t like being loathed and she regretted whatever it was she did to cause it.

Okay, she liked to tease him a bit when she won a case. Maybe she enjoyed watching his nostrils flare and his eyes turn darker when he was trying to pretend he wasn’t irritated a bit more than she should. And maybe she would get a bit turned on by the way they bickered from time to time out in the back hallway or even when they’d approach the bench.

She didn’t mean to make an enemy of him or anything though. She just enjoyed working with him…even if their goals were completely different. She wanted to talk to him and make an impression. Apparently, she’d only managed to make a bad one.

“Fine!” he roared at last, throwing his paperwork into his satchel.

“Mr. Snow,” Pycelle warned in his wispy little voice.

“My apologies, Your Honor. Good day, Ms. Stark. I’ll see you both in Court tomorrow.”

He stormed out of the judge’s chambers and Sansa couldn’t help but watch him walk away…mostly because he had a nice ass.

_That is totally not why at all!_

“Jon!” she called racing to catch him.

“What, Sansa? What?!” he shouted as he kept moving away.

He was clearly still too agitated to pay attention at all so she grasped his arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. His expression when he turned though made her wonder if she was about to get slapped…or kissed.

_No, no, no…he’s just tense from the case. He’s not that kind of tense, is he? He doesn’t even like me._

He must have seen the momentary flash of fear in her eyes though because his eyes softened. He drug his hand through his hair and muttered, “Sorry. What did you want?”

“I just…” What did she want? _I ran after you because you were upset and I just wanted to try and make you smile. Yeah…I’m not saying that_. “I didn’t think Pycelle would side with me. You made the better argument. I hope there’s no hard feelings. I hope…I hope there’s no hard feelings between us ever, Jon,” she said softly.

His eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth twisted into sardonic sort of smile. He wasn’t taking her seriously…not in this. Perhaps he never would.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said quickly before the tears that were inexplicably pricking her eyes could possibly well up and fall.

She turned and rushed away. She heard him call her name but pretended she couldn’t. She didn’t stop moving until she reached her office a block away. She shut her door and held her head.

_What the fuck was all that?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you fucking with me?” Jon asked Clegane the next morning.

“Why would I fuck with you, shorty? Can’t tell me you’re that surprised? Everyone knew that nasty old cunt was a pervert,” the enormous bailiff growled before he moved toward the front of the court room at the clerk’s frantic gesturing.

Jon had walked into Court that morning feeling full of dread. Not over the case really. Even with his motion being denied, his defense was fairly strong. The burden of proving guilt beyond a reasonable doubt was still on the prosecution’s shoulders. _Her lovely, sloped shoulders_.

Sansa might manage to walk away with another victory but it wasn’t a lock like the Baratheon case.

No, the dread had more to do with facing the opposing counsel after being a dick to her yesterday afternoon for no good reason other than he’d been pissed at Pycelle’s denial of his motion.

He knew he shouldn’t be so quick to judge her. Considering what he did for a living that was totally not fair to assume she was just bullshitting him when she was trying to be nice. He knew for a fact she was a kind-hearted person. He’d seen plenty of examples of it in the past.

And if she got under his skin, that was his own fault. She couldn’t help it she was gorgeous and he’d always had a thing for feisty redheads with quick wits and sharp tongues.

He made his way to the front where she stood talking with the AG at the prosecution’s desk. He tried not to eye-fuck her too obviously as he moved closer. It wasn’t easy though. She was wearing a soft beige skirt and jacket with a pink floral blouse that complimented her fair skin nicely. She had her hair down this morning. It looked soft and silky and…

 _Focus, idiot_.

“Good morning, Mr. Snow,” Brienne said, giving him a cursory nod before she shifted her attention back to Sansa. “So, just help the clerk with resets on the motions and probation matters. Once we get a fill-in judge lined up, we’ll worry about rescheduling the trials.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sansa said as her boss gave them a wave and headed off.

Sansa stood at the desk and was shuffling through some paperwork…and not looking at him. He knew she’d seen him walk up but she wasn’t in a rush to talk to him.

“So…I guess Pycelle’s finished,” he said after two full minutes of standing their awkwardly while Sansa continued to ignore his existence.

“Yes, I imagine a judge getting caught red-handed trying to solicit sex from what he believed was a minor will not be back on the bench again,” she said with a frown. She kept shuffling her paper work and refusing to meet his eye. He moved closer and positioned himself in front of her, trying desperately to draw her attention back to him. She sniffed coolly at last and said, “You heard Brienne. You’ll be notified when the trial is rescheduled. I guess you can try and argue your motion to suppress again. Maybe you’ll be more fortunate this time.”

“Sansa…will you let me apologize for yesterday afternoon?”

“Why would you need to apologize?” she huffed finally looking at him.

“Because I was rude and you were trying to be nice and…”

He stopped short at the way her icy blue eyes narrowed and her lips pulled back in a sneer. “Tell me something…if I were Randall Tarly, would you be coming over to apologize?”

“What?”

“If I were Randall…”

“I heard you. I just don’t see what you’re aiming at.”

“Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean you need to apologize whenever one of us loses our temper.”

“I didn’t think that! I just…I could tell…well, it looked like I’d hurt your feelings and…”

“And I’m just a poor weak woman…”

“No! I didn’t say that!”

“…so you naturally just felt like an apology was owed even though I’m an attorney and a professional and a grown woman?”

“Jesus, Sansa! You don’t make this easy,” he said in frustration. “Yeah, so maybe I wouldn’t apologize to that grumpy old ass Tarly if I blew my top in front of him and then rudely cut him off when he was trying to be nice. Not that that asshole would ever chase me down and try and be nice about anything.” He sighed and said with a shrug, “Look, I respect you. You’re a great prosecutor. I get frustrated with you but…I don’t want any hard feeling between us either, okay? So, I’m sorry I was a dick. I wanted to apologize when you left yesterday but I didn’t manage to stop you. That’s all I wanted to say.”

“Alright,” she said, chewing at her bottom lip uncertainly. “I’m sorry I was…well, I should’ve just let you apologize instead of getting so defensive.”

“Yeah, that’s really my job to be the defensive one,” he said with a grin and then rolled his eyes at himself. _God, that was lame_. She smiled anyway which made him ridiculously pleased with himself. “So, no trial for me this morning. Would you let me buy you a coffee maybe?” he asked next.

“Thanks…but I’ve got a docket full of cases to help the clerk get moved. Maybe some other time. I’ll see you later, Jon,” she said.

“Okay. See you later, Sansa,” he said, masking his disappointment as best as he could.

Jon headed towards the exit when he saw the handsome cop from a few days ago stride through the doors like he owned the place. Jon stopped on the pretense of tying his shoe and read the name tag under his badge. _Tyrell_. Just as Jon stood, the officer passed him giving him a friendly smile with lots of teeth.

“Good morning, counselor,” he said to Jon. He was holding two cups of coffee.

Jon responded with an affable ‘hello’ and turned to watch him walk up to Sansa at the desk. He handed her one of the cups of coffee. She smiled at him, taking a sip with relish and thanking him. She started to return to her work when Jon noticed the officer looking back at him and talking to Sansa. She glanced at the officer and then back at Jon. She smiled and shook her head at Tyrell. He laughed and then headed out the back of the courtroom.

Jon realized rather belatedly that he was standing and staring at them when Clegane walked over with a smirk on his face.

“You got anything better to do besides eye-fuck our pretty ADA, Snow?”

He grimaced at Clegane while attempting to ignore the ludicrously jealous stirring the interchange between Sansa and the cop had caused.

“I wasn’t…” he began but couldn’t quite argue since he had been doing that earlier. And Clegane looked ready to call bullshit if he kept denying anyway. “Is that her boyfriend?” he asked.

“Tyrell?” Clegane scoffed.

“Yeah.”

The big man threw back his head and laughed. “You should ask her that, Snow. And please…let me know when you do,” he sniggered to himself as he moved back to his usual station at the front.

Jon shook his head not knowing what to make of that and headed off to other parts of the courthouse.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Judge’s Tavern was crowded like usual at 6:30 on a Friday. A popular spot near the courthouse with attorneys and the judiciary though regular folks drank there as well.

“What’ll you have, Sansa?” Pod asked from the bar.

“Just a glass of Merlot, please,” she answered downheartedly as she set her briefcase down and removed her jacket.

“Bad day, huh?”

“What?”

“You always order Merlot when you lose a trial. Margaritas when you win one. Riesling on average plea-bargain type days.”

“I had no idea you were keeping tabs on my drink preferences, Pod.”

“That’s what the best bartenders so. We keep up with what the regulars drink,” he answered with a smile.

Sansa put her head in her hands for a minute and breathed in and out until Pod brought the Merlot.

It _had_ been a shitty day. She’d lost a case…one that really struck a chord with her, too. And, she feared that the fault wasn’t with her evidence but rather something that she had overlooked.

It made her skin crawl to think that Petyr Baelish had got all those Promotion of Prostitution charges dismissed for his seedy client. Being outwitted by that snake always rankled but the thoughts of his client returning to his sickening trade was far worse.

“Nice try, sweetling,” Baelish had smirked as he’d shared the elevator with her leaving the courthouse…and standing way too close as always.

_Ugh…I hate you. I hate you calling me sweetling. I hate losing to you. I hate the kind of people you represent._

“Celebrating another victory?” a familiar, deep voice asked from behind her.

She turned to find Jon Snow standing behind her. He’d shed his jacket which was draped over his arm. His tie was loosened and his hair was down. He had a bottle of Heineken in his hand and was smiling more than normal for him, at least more than he ever seemed to smile at her.

He looked nice…casual…sexy. _Oh, help me._ _Why must he be so damn hot?_

But he wouldn’t want to hang out with her. They’d been slightly more cordial with each other lately but she’d slammed him hard yesterday during a probation revocation hearing and she’d seen the familiar broody scowl appear even if she couldn’t actually see any smoke coming out of his ears. And she wasn’t sure she was up to their usual bickering banter tonight.

“Drowning my sorrows actually,” she said before turning back around.

He sat down next to her at the bar and gestured for Pod to bring them another round.

“Don’t tell me you actually lost a case,” he snickered. His eyes were slightly glazed and Sansa decided the bottle in his hand was probably not his first.

“Yes, I lost a case, alright? Here’s a shocking little tidbit for you to go gossip about with your fellow PD’s. I do in fact lose cases from time to time. I don’t like to lose. Do you?”

“Well, no. I was just joking, Sansa.”

“I can handle losing a case but I hate losing to that filth Petyr Baelish and watching those fucking sex trafficking fiends he represents go free, okay? Please go ahead and have a good laugh now.”

“Sansa, I wouldn’t laugh about that,” he said seriously. He touched her hand with his own for a moment and Sansa told herself it was just the alcohol making her blood sing. “I wouldn’t laugh at you anyway. I hate that guy. He gives all of us defense attorneys a bad reputation.”

“Well, you’re not anything like him,” she mumbled before starting on her second glass. “Thanks for the drink,” she said, expecting him to move on.

“Am I being dismissed?” he asked. “I’ll go if you like but I _was_ thinking of sitting with you.”

“Oh…sorry. I just thought you’d have friends you’d rather sit with here.”

“Nope. Just me and my Heine,” he said lifting the green bottle.

“Well, it is a lovely Heine,” she smirked casting her eyes downward for just a second. _Oh, my God. I can’t believe I just said that_.

“Are you flirting with me, General Stark?”

“Not remotely, Counselor,” she giggled. _Yes, I totally was_.

He smiled and scratched his beard for a moment before his expression grew serious again. He fastened his eyes on the bar and muttered, “I could be your friend. At least, I’d like to think we could sit here together and be friendly.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “That’d be alright.”

They sat there drinking but mostly talking for another forty-five minutes. Jon noticed her howling wolf’s head tattoo on her back near her shoulder where her sleeveless blouse didn’t cover it fully and asked about it.

“An undergrad thing. Too much to drink one night and feeling a bit rebellious, I guess,” she said.

“A red wolf,” he commented with a devilish smile. “I like it. Wouldn’t take you as the type to get a tat, Stark.”

“Well, maybe you don’t know about my wild side, Snow.”

“Maybe I’d like to,” he replied as he finished his final beer. “Do you regret it though?”

“My little wolfie?” she asked looking back over her shoulder at the mark of her youthful spontaneity. “No,” she answered. “It’s part of me. My family has always had a thing for wolves anyway. How about you? You got any tattoo’s or piercings hiding under that shirt and tie, Snow?”

“Maybe,” he answered with a sly grin.

They agreed to split a cab to head home since they discovered they only lived a couple of blocks away from each other. Sansa felt warm and giggly from the three glasses of wine and the combination of that and Jon’s lingering bit of cologne was making her more than a little light-headed.

She leaned into him as the cabbie took a turn too sharply and she felt his soft curls against her cheek.  

“Um, sorry,” she whispered as she straightened back up.

“It’s okay. I think he’s in a hurry,” he whispered back. His breath tickled her ear and she shivered.

The cab pulled up outside her building in record time and she regretted the thoughts of leaving his side. She turned to him and found his eyes looking at her with that intensity that just seemed to roll off him in waves.

 _Ah, hell. Why not?_ she thought as the warmth from her belly spread lower and she resisted the urge to start rubbing her legs together.

“Would you want to come up for a…I don’t know,” she trailed off while blushing like mad.

For a moment, he looked ready to agree but then he frowned and asked, “What about your friend?”

“Huh?”

“Officer Tyrell?”

“Loras? What about him?”

“I just thought…so, you’re not exclusive?”

“Exclusive? Jon, Loras is just a friend.” She liked the way his smile lit up his face when she said that.

“Sorry, I guess I got the wrong impression the other day.”

“That’s okay. Loras is…well, it’s not a secret or anything. He’s gay.”

“Oh!” Jon said in surprise. “I didn’t know.”

“He actually asked me about you,” she grinned. “He was interested.”

“Uh…right. What did you tell him then?”

“That I was pretty sure you were straight. Was I wrong?” she asked with an arched brow.

“No, not wrong,” he said huskily…right before he pulled her close and kissed her.

Sansa gasped and then melted into his arms. He held her so tight. The cabbie audibly cleared his throat. Neither of them gave a shit.

One of them moaned but she couldn’t say who. All she knew right then was Jon Snow’s lips on hers, searing her with that same fire she’d seen in the courtroom…but so much better when it was being channeled like this. He was so full of passion and a barely contained sensuality that she really wanted to explore with him.

His lips melded perfectly with hers, his tongue teased the inside of her mouth. His warm hand at the small of her back caused her to flex into him, pressing her soft breasts against his solid chest. Jon groaned and through a haze, Sansa was vaguely aware of the cabbie huffing at them.

Jon’s free hand stroked her thigh and then moved up into her hair. Sansa’s own hands grasped his shirt holding him tightly to her. She nipped his full bottom lip with her teeth and looked into his eyes, blown wide with desire now.

He allowed her to draw breath for two seconds perhaps before he was devouring her all over again. Sansa felt feverish and her heart pounded. She grabbed the back of his neck, loving the feel of his curly hair in her hand, as she kissed him more aggressively. Her last bit of restraint fought the urge to straddle him right there and give the man in the driver’s seat a real show. She never wanted this kiss to end.

The cabbie finally honked the horn is annoyance and Jon broke away at last.

“I hope you didn’t mind that,” he panted after shooting daggers at the driver with his eyes.

“No…didn’t mind,” she said breathlessly. “So, are you coming up?” she asked. _Please say yes_.

“I’ve had quite a few and you seem pretty tipsy. I wouldn’t want you to regret it,” he said with agonizing sweetness as he brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His dark eyes were staring at her lips again, like a man dying of thirst standing on a riverbank.

“I wouldn’t regret you,” she answered before they paid the impatient cabbie their fare and walked to her building’s entrance hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was going to be 2 chapters but now you'll have to wait for chapter 3 for the smut. Sorry...not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sansa,” he breathed against the soft skin at the nape of her neck as he held her hips from behind. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure,” she answered as she opened her apartment door and they walked through with Jon still holding onto her.

He kicked the door closed behind him and tossed his suit jacket on a nearby chair. She spun around and started kissing him with that same fierce but sweet possessiveness she had shown in the cab the second time they’d kissed. He put his arms around her but let her control the kiss. He wanted to let Sansa take command just now.

Her lipstick was long gone already but her lips were red and swollen. They were more tempting than any apple but Jon did not bite them…not yet.

“ _Mmmm_ ,” she sighed as she finished ravishing his mouth with her own. She tasted like her Merlot and the peppermint candy she’d sucked on as they were leaving the bar. “To bed, I think.”

She took his hand and pulled him past her living room. He barely registered there was a living room. They entered a darkened bedroom and she left his side long enough to turn on a lamp by the bed.

The yellow bedspread was bathed in a soft light and Sansa kicked off her heels before coming back over to him. She pulled off his tie that was already loosened and started unbuttoning his shirt. He returned the favor, sliding her jacket off so he could kiss her bare shoulder near her little red wolf tattoo.

Sansa was tugging at his shirt, pulling it from his pants and Jon started to unbuckle his belt. She reached down and stopped him.

“No…let me undress you,” she murmured while nipping at his ear. “Then, you may undress me.”

“I’ve been undressing you in my mind for months now,” he snorted. “I can’t believe I get to actually do it now.”

“You’ve been…you’ve wanted this…for months now?” she asked with hesitancy and a shadow of doubt.

He couldn’t believe she didn’t realize that but then he had been putting up a good case for indifference bordering on dislike for a while now.

“God, yes,” he said. “Since the day we met. Since that first case…”

“State v. Frey?”

“Yeah…fuck me,” he groaned, half embarrassed to admit this but wanting to be certain she knew how much he desired her. “The moment you walked into the courtroom, my dick twitched.” She blushed at his words and he pulled her hands up to his chin. He slowly kissed one knuckle at a time, dragging each one into his mouth to gently suck for a moment before moving to the next. Her pupils had dilated and her breathing had grown short by the time he finished kissing both hands that way. “You stuck out your hand and introduced yourself and I wanted to kiss it then, like some cheesy old movie.”

“I didn’t realize,” she murmured.

“Well, I was a bit befuddled for the first half of the trial staring at you. And, then you, um…” He paused and scratched the back of his neck, imploring her to understand.

“Then, I beat you soundly,” she said with a laugh.

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

“And that’s when you started hating me?”

“Is that what you thought? Fuck, no. I never hated you, Sansa. But, I guess I got angry with myself for letting your looks go to my head.”

“Okay…I’m glad to hear that,” she said with a soft smile. “As long as we’re admitting things, I guess I could confess that when you get angry…passionate about a case…” She paused and leaned in close, whispering the words across his cheek, “It makes me hot…I get wet looking at you when you’re like that.”

Jon bit his lip and swayed into her. He kissed her again before he said, “I really wished I had known that. I’ve wasted so much time being an idiot,” he sighed while rolling his eyes.

“Me, too.”

“Anyway, I _never_ hated you, sweet girl,” he said, pulling her closer. “I just became determined that day that I had to be a better lawyer than some witless fool following you around with a boner. I wanted you to respect me. So, I decided to ignore how attracted I was to you. And, I suppose the more we met in court and the more you kept winning cases, the more I told myself we were opponents and we’d never get along. But I wanted to get to know you…in a better way. I just didn’t know how.”

“Well, we could start fresh.”

“Now?”

“Sure...like this. Hello, Jon Snow. I’m Sansa Stark and I’m pleased to meet you,” she said, sticking out her hand. He laughed and shook her hand until she continued in a low, sultry voice, “And I’d really like to see you naked and fuck your brains out.” Her hands were busily removing his pants and she cupped him through his boxers. “But first…I’d like to suck this cock.”

“Holy shit,” he groaned. “Get my fucking clothes off, woman. I can’t wait to undress you.”

“Uh-uh,” she shook her head. “Not yet.” She pulled his dress shirt off and he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. She pulled his undershirt over his head and gasped, “Oh, my…you must spend a lot of hours at the gym.”

She lightly raked her nails over his chest and Jon couldn’t help the prideful smirk that remark earned.

But, as she started tugging at his boxers, he panicked and grabbed her hands.

“Uh…Sansa. You know earlier when you asked me about tattoos?”

“Yeah?”

“Well…I have one.”

She looked him up and down. He was only wearing his boxers and socks now. Not many places it could be. She grinned and waited for him to finish. He shoved down his embarrassment enough to spit it out.

“So…I had this girlfriend back in college that was really into tattoos and one night she, uh…talked me into getting one. We’d been drinking and…it’s not one of my prouder moments.”

Sansa’s eyebrows shot up in amused interested and she pulled down his boxers. For a minute, she just stared at his cock which was already fully erect. He rather liked that. But then she stepped behind him and giggled causing him to blush.

“A snowflake?”

“Yes,” he sighed, hanging his head and wondering why he hadn’t sprung for getting it removed yet.

He heard a rustle of movement and the next thing he felt were Sansa’s hands on his waist and then her lips pressed to his ass cheek. She kissed and then licked his tattoo.

“I like snow. I think it’s sweet,” she purred.

One hand came forward and gripped his cock. She started pumping it and Jon’s eyes rolled back in his head. He looked down and could see a bit of precum leaking from the tip. Sansa rolled her thumb over it and started spreading it along the head.

“Fuck, baby,” he rasped.

“Fuck what exactly, counselor? What would you like me to do, my precious little snowflake?” she teased before she bit down on his ass right above the tat.

“Goddamn it,” he yelped but then he couldn’t help but chuckle. He looked over his shoulder at Sansa on her knees behind him. He turned around and said, “I’d like for you to suck my cock…please.”

Her mischievous grin widened and she eyed his cock with that same determination he’d seen in court dozens of times. Sansa wasn’t _too_ perfect, he decided. She was simply perfect. And she always was prepared to do a thorough job whatever the task. Jon was extremely grateful to learn that sucking cock was no exception.

His eyes crossed as soon as her warm, wet mouth closed over him. Her hands gripped his ass as she pulled him in deep, as far as she could take him and hummed around him. Jon grunted in response and felt his knees getting weak.

Within two minutes, Jon started babbling nonsense, asking questions like where she might want to honeymoon and what they could name their first born. He had had quite a bit to drink but he was pretty certain he meant every mother fucking word.

Sansa only moaned in response as she alternated between jerking him with one hand and licking the head of his cock to sucking him like he was her favorite candy.

He ran his hands reverently through all that gorgeous red hair and continued to surrender all of his rights, promise her the moon and as many beautiful babies as she wanted.

But as he started to feel the tension mounting in his balls, he pulled her off and helped her up to her feet. She protested for just a moment before he raised a finger to her lips.

“I haven’t got you naked yet,” he growled as he spun her around and placed her hands on the footboard of her bed. “Stay still now.”

Jon unbuttoned her sleeveless blouse enough to be able to pull it over her head. His hands caressed the silky soft skin of her back. One finger traced her little red wolfie as she’d called it and then he bent his head to kiss it. Sansa tried to turn towards him and he clasped his hands over her own.

“Be a good girl for me now and do as I say,” he warned. 

She whined but stopped moving. He slid a finger under the strap of her pale blue bra and stroked her warm flesh. He moved his hands forwards and cupped her breasts through the silky fabric. His thumbs ran over her nipples making them stiff and Sansa bowed her head and moaned.

He unzipped her skirt. It puddled to the floor at her feet and Jon got down on a knee to allow her to step out of it before he tossed it away. His hands glided up her milky white thighs, toned and long. Knowing those thighs might soon be wrapped around his waist was nearly his undoing…but he managed to resist plunging straight ahead for now.

Her panties matched her bra and he ghosted his hands over her lovely rounded bottom and then stood to unclasp her bra. Then, and only then, did he turn her to face him. He drank in the sight before him and wondered how he could be so lucky.

“Sansa, you are beautiful,” he whispered. He could have been ogling her perfect, pink-tipped tits but he was looking her in the eye when he said it and the way she bit her lip and smiled at him melted his heart. “I think I’m in serious trouble,” he said next.

“In trouble?” she queried while touching his chest. “What kind of trouble, Mr. Snow?”

“I think I’m in love with opposing counsel and will never again be able to make an effective argument in court.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist. She kissed him along his neck, not minding the scruff of his neatly trimmed beard brushing against her lips.

“I’m afraid I’m experiencing a similar dilemma,” she said breathlessly. “Make love to me, Jon,” she pleaded.

He sought her lips again and kissed her hungrily. She squealed when he unexpectedly lifted her into his arms and walked her around to the side of her bed. He tossed her down so that she was sitting on the edge and knelt before her.

“I’m going to make love to you,” he swore as he slid her panties down to her ankles and then threw them blindly over his shoulder. “But I’m going to start by tasting this pretty little pussy right here.” He moved his hand between her legs and stroked her folds with his forefinger. “So wet, sweet girl. And I’m not even remotely acting pissed off right now.”

Sansa laughed and then leaned back on her elbows. She watched as he bought his dampened finger to his mouth and sucked it clean.

“Oh…fuck.”

“You like that?” he asked huskily. She nodded absently.  He lowered his head and spread her legs, urging her to settle them over his broad shoulders. His tongue teased her at first and then he licked her in long and languid movements. Her head lolled back and she whimpered. “Tell me about it,” he muttered against her thigh, his beard lightly raking her flesh. “Tell me you like what I’m doing to you.”

“I love it,” she cried just as his tongue move to her clit. “Oh, Jon… _unnnn_ …right there.”

“Right…” a lick… “there?” another lick.

Then, he sucked on her clit lightly and Sansa’s toes started to curl. Her hands had been caressing her breasts but she moved them into his hair and clutched him tightly to her.

“Please, don’t stop,” she whined. “No man has ever made me come with his mouth.”

She was a little mortified that she'd said it out loud. Part of her still didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of him. But that part was losing an uphill battle with her heart.

And, it was true. No guy had from her past had managed it…the few times they had tried anyway. She’d thought maybe there was something wrong with her, that she just couldn’t get off that way. Now, she was realizing that she’d just not found the right partner until now.

“Well, that is a shame…but lucky me. Challenge accepted,” he smirked before he started pumping her with his finger while his tongue danced across her sensitive nub.

He switched before long and Sansa gasped at the way his mouth felt on her while his thumb applied the right amount of pressure and stimulation to her clit.

Back and forth, Sansa would swear under oath that Jon had a doctorate in giving oral as he alternated between fucking her with his tongue and his fingers.

Jon made her come twice that way she pushed his head away, her swollen nub growing sensitive from the attention.

She scooted up her bed and beckoned him up to her as he wiped his soaked chin and beard off with the back of his hand. His mouth found hers again and she tasted the heady musk of her arousal on his lips and tongue. She moaned into his mouth as his talented tongue danced with her own.

“How’d I do?” he asked when he broke the kiss. “Mission accomplished?”

“Not bad,” she said with shrug. She burst out laughing at his disconcerted expression and said, “You were fucking mind blowing.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, grinning again.

“Yeah,” she answered stroking his face. He was propped up above her and his eyes turned serious. Raising the question one last time. “Yes, Jon,” she sighed and spread her legs.

He rubbed her slit with his cock, spreading the wetness along the head and Sansa could barely stand the anticipation. He pushed forward and she took him in with ease, sighing at the feeling of being so pleasantly filled.

He paused once he was fully inside and kissed her deeply yet again. They stayed still, eyes roving over each other’s faces. Sansa didn’t know that she’d ever felt so loved.

But soon, she’d had enough of waiting and decided it was time to move. She bucked her hips and Jon hissed. He started thrusting shallowly at first before he found a rhythm that pulled moans and cries from them both.

“You’re so fucking wet, Sansa,” he grunted. “I’m never…oh, shit…I’m never going to last long.”

She kissed him hard and grasped his hips, guiding him to move over her clit in just the right way.

“Jon…oh, Jon…fuck me, it’s so good,” she cried as her climax started to build again. “I’m… _ahhh_ …I’m going to…”

“Yes…fuck, baby…fucking come for me, gorgeous,” he grunted as he kept pounding into her, harder and burying himself inside her.

There was a ringing sensation in her ears and sparks flashed behind her eyelids as her orgasm washed over her. Sansa cried out his name. She could feel the quaking throb through her cunt and opened her eyes in time to see Jon’s mouth agape as he shouted her name now and came.

The aftershocks were unexpectedly profound. She’d never come twice like this…let alone three times but she did now. And Jon looked at her with such affection when she gasped and her eyes widened in surprise.

His hair was clinging to his forehead with sweat and Sansa blushed wondering if he’d think her completely wanton as she continued bucking into him chasing another orgasm.

“Like that, sweet girl. Keep going,” he said instead while holding her leg in place around his waist. She begged with her eyes for him to start rubbing her clit again. He didn’t let her down. “Was that good, baby?” he murmured after the fourth and final one.

“God, yes. I’m never letting you out of my bed,” she said without thinking. _Shit_. “I mean…”

“Good,” he simply said before he kissed her shoulder. “Cause I’m never going to want to leave it.”

 

* * *

 

 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 

“I couldn’t find it this morning,” he whispered as they approached the bench together.

Sansa had sent him a text asking why he wasn’t wearing a belt while Clegane called on everyone to rise for the judge to return to the bench.

She looked perfect of course. Hair neatly coiffed in a bun. High heels and suit immaculate.

He felt like a slob today with ketchup on his shirt from lunch, his hair coming loose from its tie and no belt. But he was _her_ slob at least.

“That’s because you tossed it in the corner last night in your eagerness and it landed behind the dresser. Honestly, Jon…you could take your clothes off without so much… _enthusiasm_ ,” she grinned.

“I thought you enjoyed my _enthusiasm_ ,” he murmured back, trying hard to conceal the heat in his eyes from anyone but Sansa. He was pleased by her answering smile and blush.

“Well, counselors?” Judge Mormont asked. “Did we come to an agreement?”

“We did not, Your Honor,” Sansa said. “We will need to proceed with the hearing, I’m afraid.”

“Very well. Mr. Snow, do you need time to prepare?”

“No, Your Honor. I think we’re ready.”

“General Stark?”

“Ready, Judge.”

“Alright then. Let’s get started. Don’t want to be here all night.”

“No, sir,” they both chimed in agreement.

Judge Mormont raised a brow and smiled at them both.

Jon and Sansa turned to walk back towards their respective sides of the aisle but as they had to wait for Jon’s client to return from the restroom, they shared a few quiet moments by the podium.

“So, are you serious about possibly switching sides?” she asked.

“Well, yes. I’ve always wondered what it was like to sit on your side of the aisle. Maybe I could help you take down Baelish and his clients that way.”

“You already helped me immensely the other night with that when we discussed the case over dinner,” Sansa said. She leaned closer and whispered, “Besides, I like seeing you all riled up when I’m beating you. It makes sex those nights even hotter which I really wouldn’t have believed possible.”

“Not as hot as when I beat you,” he husked in her ear. “I like watching you come when you’re still a little pissed at me.”

Sansa stuck out her hand. “Loser does the dishes…and whatever else the winner wants tonight?”

“Deal,” Jon said, shaking her hand and then rubbing his own together. “I’ll be sure and have the blindfold and handcuffs waiting for you, Little Red Wolf.”

“Don’t get cocky, Snowflake,” she said with a wink. “It’s more likely that I’ll be using those on you…along with your missing belt.”

Jon gulped as Sansa turned on her heel and walked back over to the prosecutor’s table. He watched his client walking up to him…and suddenly couldn’t even remember his name. _Poor bastard_.

He cleared his throat and waited for permission to speak. “Um…Your Honor,” he said apologetically. “I may not be ready to proceed today after all. Could we possibly get a reset?”

He ignored Sansa’s snickering as the clerk moved the case to another day.

“I’m calling that a win,” Sansa whispered a few minutes later.

“Yes…go ahead and call that a win. We’ll stop by the tavern for your Margarita and then, um…whatever else you want,” he said with a boyish grin.

Sansa was pleased but Jon honestly considered it a win-win.


End file.
